Angelic Creature
by bibi
Summary: Prince Vegeta has his eyes set on Bulma. Many new twist. love,lust & revenge....
1. Default Chapter

****

Description: This is an v/b fanfic, there are some graphic scenes. So be warn.

Bulma is 17 years of age and Vegeta is 21 standard years

****

Disclaimer :I don't own Dbz so please don't sue me.

I re-downloaded this chapter because of grammar errors.(sorry)

*******************

__

My story begins...

"The ship has landed my prince. Would you like for Nappa, and Radditz to go around and see if the perimeter is secure ? " said a very tensed sayagin. He was tall and rugged. Unlike his prince. 

"Why do you ask stupid questions like that Vargon. You do know im the most powerful being, and im able to take care of myself. I've defeated Freeza without breaking a sweat. .. Now ANswer YOu fool!" the prince was rather fatigued with these servants his father always told him to take along. Argh, just to remember his father gave his mouth a bitter taste, he hated that old hag. 

" Im sorry your majesty, it will not happen again." he bowed his head, and got in one knee. He was sweating profoundly.

"I will make sure it doesn't happen again you idiot" the prince raised his hand forming a small ki.

"Oh no, please your highness I swear it will never happen again!!" his hands where in a praying type of motion. 

"haha.. next time, think before you insult your prince, but that's to late for you now.. Go To HELL !! " a smirk formed in his face, within a blink of an eye Vargon was gone, no trace to be seen. He licked the small about of blood that had landed on the corner of his mouth. and soon enough walked out of the ship with such arrogance...

***********************

" Now Listen Up Nappa, I want you and Radditz to go have some fun, don't destroy every thing you see, maybe its of some value. After you have fun, I want you to gather at least 500,000 women from this planet." he slightly hate that last demand.

"But why do you want so many." asked the bald, stupid sayagin. 

"NAPPA, do as your told, and if you have to know, _my_ father wants that many. You know that old hag wants to Fuck Anything with a Whole between its legs. Now do you have me clear!" the prince turned to leave. 

"Yes my prince, we will be back before it darkens in this planet, is that alright with you.?" Nappa was eager to leave he wanted a yes, so he could rush off and kill everything. 

"Yes, come back to the ship before it darkens, I want the ship to be closed . I might not come back TILL the next day. I do not wish to return so quickly to our home planet." and with that the prince flew off to find some enjoyment for himself.

*************************

" Bulma dear, me and your father are leaving now." said bulma's mother. She and her husband where off to another vacation. Since her husband was the Riches man on earth. They took vacations quite frequently.

" yes mother see you in two months, have fun." Bulma came downstairs in old ripped up blue jean shorts, a small tank that showed her very flat stomach, and was wearing her hair in a pony tail. It was the last days of July and the weather was extremely hot. She was going out for a walk, yesterday she had found a beautiful small lake in the forest while she was exploring. She wanted to go back for a dip. Her daydreams where interrupted by her mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

" bye, dear and take care" her mother gave her a loving look and walked out the door. Bulma just smiled. She was so damn happy, alone for two months, WOW she would probably have parties 24/7, stay out late. Once again, her mother blew her off her daydreams. 

" Mother, I thought you were gone??" her mother gave her a small laugh. 

" now remember dear, no parties. Only Goku, Chi-chi, and Yamacha etc. can come over. Do you hear me only the Z-gang. Okay now im leaving" she ran out the door before bulma could complain.

"oh no, only the z-gang can come over that sucks !!" she quickly dismayed that idea as she started walking out the door thinking about how hot its was and how badly she wanted to swim.

***************************************

__

Now where is that lake North of the forest or East. Argh, I know that North is that way.. 

Bulma had been thinking so hard to find the lake. She didn't hear someone in the forest close by. 

"I hate my father, I want to kill him and get it over with. Getting out of that whore house called a Palace was a marvelous idea. This planet is at least descent. The air is breathable, and there is so much green.. Huh, what is that noise, I think I just heard someone. I kept on walking, and then I see the most beautiful angelic creature. She is standing in the middle of a meadow, just thinking and making strange facial expressions. I watch her closely, her aqua hair is put up, her skin is lightly peach. She has long slender legs. she keeps pointing different directions, maybe she's lost. She is an intriguing creature, I think I'll have some fun.

He starts walking around her from afar, trying to look at her from different points of views.

**********************************

  
Bulma finally figured her way to the lake. _OMG_, _ Bulma you are so smart_. She giggled to her self. _All this walking is making me thirsty and very hot. _She took off her shoes and dipped in her toes . _WOW the water is great, I wonder if anyone is around, I want to take a swim. But first I want a drink. _

The prince was watching her from the trees, he also was getting thirsty .He was about to climb down the tree when his precious creature started to strip. He was in plain view. His member was getting out of control, very second that passed, he saw more and more skin. Till she was completely nude. She at once jumped in the lake. He laughed at her sudden outbreak. Then she splashing around like a little girl. 

"I love this lake, I haven't had this much fun since forever!"

"Is that so.." the prince stood at the edge of the lake, as if he was going to get some water.

" AHHH!! YOU PERVERT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" 

Bulma was screaming her lungs out, she blushing Bright Red.

"Well I believe I was going to have a drink." he bent down and gathered some water in is hands. 

Bulma couldn't believe it , this incredible hot guy just shows out of no where, wearing these weird looking clothes and starts drinking water while she is bare naked in the same lake. 

"Hey moron, can you leave I want to get out now." I can't believe this, where did he come from? 

" I believe this is a free world so I guess not." he had a huge smirk in his face.

"WHaaaaaaaaa..t , Argh Listen Buddy if you don't get your ass out of here now, once I get out you WILL be sorry !" she was fuming. Taking deep breaths very slowly.

He tensed up, he was looking at her, she looked so good, she was wet, her hair was disheveled , and her cheeks were rosey pink and her breast where going up and down at a slow motion. Even though he could not make them out clearly through the water. He was getting pretty aroused, with this little scene.

" I will not leave but I will turn around" he plainly stood up threw her the clothes that were laying right beside him, and turn around. 

She was stunned, how dare he. But she took the offer. Got out and put her clothes on ,the shirt became a second skin, since she didn't even dry her self. 

"okay im dress idiot, you can turn around now" bulma was fiddling with her hair not noticing the wet, tight shirt. 

He turned around very slowly, his mouth dropped wide open when he saw her. Her shirt was translucent he could make out her pinkish nipples that had turned hard. Bulma could feel him staring at her she took one small peak at him and was stunned this guy was _ga ga _over her. His saliva was dripping out of the corner of his mouth his eyes wide open. She then realized what he was looking at and quickly covered her self with her small delicate hands. She look at him with rage in her eyes.

" Are you shy little one..." and with that he took steps towards her...

**********************************

How was that??? good, bad, okay?? review review!!! E-mail me anytime. (run4grl@aol.com)


	2. Chapter 2 of Angelic Creature

--Chapter 2 of Angelic Creature--

"Don't dare take another step or you die.. " said a very scared bulma. She had taken a step back every time he took one forward.

Vegita in the other hand was enjoying this little fiasco she was trying to pull, acting all brave but her physical state proved the opposite she look terrified of him. He stretched his arm towards her. Brushed her hands .

"Ahh, what did I say? Don't touch me, Do you have any idea who I am?" Bulma was panting he had scared her to her wits. A vision of him raping her.

"How dare you raise your voice at me women!!, I'll let YOU know who I truly am. I heir of the throne, the legendary super sayagin, I'm Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei." he said with a smirk, crossed his arms and walked towards her once more. 

She was stunned a prince. I've never met a prince before. She was into her thoughts and did not see her adversary approaching. She then cleared her thoughts and looked at him very carefully with a smirk of her own.

"You..r a Prince..OF What? Ha Ha does that place even exist? No wonder you are wearing funky Fuku!" Bulma was laughing her ass off. She tried to stop but couldn't. She hadn't realized vegeta, he was turning bright red of ANger. Bulma was about to fall to the ground, her stomach was hurting like hell, so she laid her hand on his shoulder trying to catch her breath and balance. 

He stiffed. Her body closer than ever. Her exotic smell, was menacing. She gaped once she saw the prince. She looked into his dark obsidian eyes that held nothingness. He on the other hand was speechless, his eyes where invading hers' his voice was horse . 

"_Kami your enchanting_..." Without thinking he kissed her ravishing lips. They were so soft and sweet. 

Bulma just gave in , she never thought in the back of her mind she would kiss this heavenly prince. She had never kissed anyone that kissed this damn good, made her forget where she was . What was she feeling passion, lust, or desire? 

His hand explored her body with delicacy. Moving up and down her wonderful curves. She let him enter her mouth he explored her insides. Their tongues dance. Minutes passed as he finally pulled away with all his will. He open his eyes to find her face flushed, her hair disheveled from his fraternizing hands that maneuvered in her hair minutes ago. 

They stood there, holding each other thinking about the past events, making them sink in. He glazed his hand across her silky cheek . She was looking at his profile. He was an inch taller than she was, his tan skin was perfect. He was very built , very muscle was well defined. His hair went up like a flame, dark coarse hair. Kami, he was gorgeous. Just a perfect match for Bulma Briefs. 

Finally he broke the utterly silence, he was getting curious, how she looked at him with those crystal blue eyes of hers, 

"That's how we greet women in vegetasei, with a kiss." 

--she grew pale-- 

" What, so that was just a stupid greeting, ARGH, it was more like a good-bye.!! Jerk . How can you just kiss someone you don't even know? I suppose you have greet more than a million women, I'm just part of another collection.. eh?"

She was fuming her breast where going up and down. He tensed 

" Calm down BAKA! I only greet women who are reasonable and I have only meet 2." He was shocked why did he tell her that. 

" OH so you have only kissed another girl besides me. That works. I also have only kissed another guy, my ex. boyfriend. WE were going out but not anymore he is a Jerk. Our relation ship was getting no-where." 

Vegeta was confused what was she talking about? .. 

"Boyfriend? I suppose he is a man and a friend." Bulma wanted to laugh again, he really didn't know what a boyfriend was. 

"ummm.. vegeta where is your kingdom exactly located?" 

" well, you cant see it right now, but at night you can, its in the middle of the north star." he said very proudly. 

"WHAT, your not from Earth?? Your an.. Alien?" 

"haha women of course, you really didn't think I was from this pathetic planet now did you? Im a Elite Sayagin." 

"oh I see, your a very cute Sayagin." 

************************************

Meanwhile in the woods.... "Nappa, please lets get back to the ship before it darken, If I am correct the sun should set in about an hour." 

Nappa, had gone mad, Radditz thought too much women had gotten to this brain. "NAPPA, I don't want to tell you again, I wish to leave now! " Nappa, turned his big bald head and looked down at Radditz, he was an inch shorter than he was. Had long black, spiky hair, and was a very good elite sayagin, Radditz was the second right hand side of Prince Vegeta. 

"SHut-up BakaYaro, I just need to find one perfect female for my likeing and then we leave. It is not fair that the king gets to screw all this women. I just want one for my own, these onna' s are very beautiful." 

"FINE get One baka, and lets go!!" Radditz, was already pissed off he lets his anger go as he flashed and enormous ki towards a mountain. BOOOOOM!!!

*******************************

"AHHHHHH! I think we are having an Earthquake!!" Bulma jumped on Vegeta, hugging him tightly and digging her face in his chest.

"fragile woman, that's no earthquake. Its one of my Elites probably Nappa or Radditz. But what I wonder is, why are they still out?? They should be heading to the ship, night is about to fall. Those Insolent fools!! Women stay right here and don't move, I'm going to go cheek it out. okay?" He looked at her. 

"yes I will wait for you, please come back soon my prince." Vegeta flew off. He at once spotted Radditz ki, but not Nappas'.

********************************

"Radditz, why are you not in the ship yet, The sun is setting.?" 

__

Oh its the prince, that bald head nappa got me in trouble im gonna kill him . 

" Your majesty, I'm just waiting for Nappa he went in search of another female." Vegeta face grew pale. 

" Nappa is out here?" 

*****************************

Bulma was waiting for more than 30mintues now. She sat down on a rock facing the lake. All of a sudden someone was crushing her almost like an animal. 

"Let me GO asswhole!!" 

"well, well, what do we have here? You look pretty good for my liking .' 

"what, get off You jerk IM not your Property." But nappa thought the opposite he didn't let go he only tighten his grip, making her go unconscious.

"ha ha perfect." ... He then laid her down on the ground. And ripped her shirt with one thrust of his hand. This woman seems untouched, how splendid, her breast are so round and hard. He then took one long sniff of her scent. _OH no. Prince vegeta has already been with this beautiful creature, I can smell his presence_. _better leave , or he find out ill probably,.._...

Boom vegeta hit him in the face with his leg. Then he punch him sending tons of ki's towards him, Nappa went flying 200 miles into a mountain.

"IF that stupid baka touched her he would not be living for long. he at once picked up his beloved in his arms . 

" Radditz rip off a piece of your clothing so I can cover her!" 

"Yes, your highness." Radditz did as he was told, he didn't want to be beaten to the pulp like Nappa. 

"Radditz I want to leave at once to Vegetasei, have you gathered all the women?" 

"Yes, and I will put in the order of us leaving tonite." Vegeta had bulma in his arms, and thought about the lake and the trees.

" Radditz first I want you to look how earth produces these lakes and trees and a clean air. I want Vegetasei to look like this. Understood?" 

" yes."

*************************************

Bulma stirred in her sleep. Her eyes flicked open. " HUH where am i?" She looked around her surrounding.. 

She was in some sort of elegant room. The Huge bed she laid on was beautiful, her skin was caressed by the silky shits. _WOW, if this room is vegetas' , he is really ROYALTY, _but how did she get here? 

_oh vegeta probably saved me, from that asswhole_. She jumped out of bed, and realized she had no shirt. AHH, what happed that animal almost raped me, I guess. I need to find clothes and Now. Oh of course, Bulma your so smart . I have my capsules. She got a small capsule out of her shorts, clicked it and threw it to the ground. POOF. Yes, I think I'll wear this and this, Vegeta wont be able to resist me. She entered the bathroom, which was also huge. He even had his own miniature hot spring. She then looked into the mirror , OMG! I look awful.......

*****************************

"My Prince what do you want to do with nappa?" asked a short, blued colored monkey. 

"where is he right now?" 

"Well he took quite a hit and is in the generated tanks."

"Fine, have him there, but set the controls low, I want him t o recover very slowly. Actually have him there till we arrive."

"yes, my prince." He left in search to find that blue goddess.

"Where are you minx? I left you here in the Bed chamber and now your gone?" 

He then entered the bathroom. What he found, left him astonished. This woman was dancing around his bathroom, in her lingerie. Red and blue ribbons circled her body, she twirled them around. She was putting on some kind of red paint on her lips. Her stomach was well toned as her long slender legs. Her aqua hair, was in curls, that swayed behind her backside. Her lips where now like bleeding roses, so smooth and sweet. Then with one swift movement he turned her around, kissing her passionately. 

"you, taunt me women............" as her bra touched the ground...

__

SO, what did ya think? Good, bad. REVEIW REVIEW!!


	3. 

Title: Angelic Creature

By: bibi

Description: This is an V/B fanfic, there are some sex scenes. So be warn.

I don't own DBZ if I did hehe I would be rich but im not!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelic Creature..

"you, taunt me women............" as her bra touched the ground...

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her hands encircled his neck as their tongues danced.. "oh vegeta why did you save me?" her cheeks were flushed and her lips were sullen.

"know this, you are mine and I can only touch you." with one swift movement he picked her up taking her to his bed chamber, as he soaked her in kisses one after another, more and more she begged ..

She moaned as his hands wonder about discovering her curves. 

Bulma followed his lead and began running her hands up and down his back. Eagerly she stripped him of his armor , and became annoyed with trying to rid him of his skin tight suit.

"You move fast woman," he joked between kisses.

"Take it off, vegeta," she all but screamed. She was eager to touch his hard chest.

Vegeta at once drifted to her creamy white skin, nibbling on it as she did the same exploration with is olive skin.

He began lightly to stroke her hips and down her thighs, then up again, approaching her breasts, she began to shake violently.

His hands curved around to cup her buttocks and he hauled her up against him. Her flat tight stomach against his chest. His face pressed into the softness of her breasts. He began to kiss her bare breasts, wetting the nipple with his tongue. His teeth found her taut nipple in a soft bite, then he sucked it fully into his mouth. His hand came up, taking hold of the ignored breast and placing its nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth tortured her pebbled nipple. Bulma's eyes wondered to the straining muscle between his thighs.

He picked her up and placed her gently below him, as if he might break her if he was too rough. One of his hands moved down between her legs, he stroked her womanly folds. 

Bulma felt like she was going to explode, this was too much pleasure she could enjoy, she was going out of her mind. But when his finger slipped deeper and right into her body, she nearly came off the bed.

"Oh," she tried to clamp her legs together but his knees blocked her efforts. 

"Woman, have you ever…?" He did not know how to ask such a question.

"No…" She said breathless. She was pure as a flower can be.

"Bulma?"

"I fare warn you, this is the last time to go bac..." She reassured him as she gave him a freely kiss on his chin.

" woman, you might feel pain, but then its all pleasure..."

Bulma closed her eyes tight thinking about all the pleasure trying to avoid the pain, as she felt is tip just where is fingers where earlier. He then made a small trust into her.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" 

She nodded. Then he pushed himself wholly into her.

Still going very slowly, entering her tight, sleek womanhood, he could see the different expressions of pain. Finally he struck her barrier. 

"Go faster the pain will be less, this is torture, I just need you," she moaned.

Damn he thought this woman wants to feel burning coals. How sayagin like..

He at once, pushed full force into a deep thrust, he formed an evil smirk, as he went all the way, she was about to scream. 

She could not cry out, for Vegeta covered her mouth with his own, tasting some salty tears that pored down here eyes,

He began a rocking rhythm, she was still did not feel all that pleasure, more discomfort.

He pulled his lips away from her and looked into her face. As his movements grew faster and his breathing more loud and deep, she found relief that the pain had begun to ease. HE almost pulled all the way out as he wanted to start a new pace with her.

"Oh," she gasped. Her hands gripped the covers as she ripped them apart.

He moved rough, hard, fast , until her arms eased their grip, until the rhythm of her breathing slowed down, until he felt the liquid heat of her desire flow around him. And his released. 

"More." She purred.

Then gently entering her again, he carefully watched her face as she asked for more, his hips went faster, harder faster than before. The huge bed jerked up.(wow- I wanna do that ^_~) He listened to her breathing, matching his, wanting more rhythm, he repressed his own need as he waited for her.

"Ah!" she screamed as he buried himself deep inside her, held himself hard against her womb. She cried out, both climaxed at the same time as he flooded inside her, filing her. 

He came down like a rock as he tired to catch his breathing, never in his life did he have a problem with breathing till now.

He moved besides her as his arms enveloped in her waist as he brought her closer than ever. Soon she was in a deep slumber, but he was still not sleepy thinking of the pasted events, She was _total perfection. _He never thought anything could be so perfect, but she was. His thoughts went to his father, what would he say? Does it matter what he thinks? He kept thinking till his lids took over and he joined his blue creature to a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was rather late, Bulma stretched, she noticed a tail was warmly wrapped around her thigh, finally remembering what had happen a big grin appeared in her face. She bent down kissing the prince, he blinked once or twice and said, "My angelic Creature.." his hands raping around her waist, he was already getting aroused just by holding her...

To be continued..

SO sorry, it took me to put out this chapter, i will write the other one sooner.

next chapter: nappa wants revenge, will he try to rape bulma again? What will Vegeta tell his father about his new mate?? stay tune..


	4. Angelic Creature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball z. So don't sue me

Sorry this took me forever to get out. Thanks so much for the reviews

_Angelic Creature_

It was in the middle of the night when the prince awoke from his slumber. His delicate features turn to his beloved, never in the years he had been with a woman did he crave her again like he did this blue nymph. She was enchanting, fragile and brave all in the same time. He moved her creamy hands from his waist, got up very quietly not wanting to awaken her. 

He walked towards the majestic, gold trimmed window, he could see her planet now very far away. He thought, how would he tell her that they are going to his planet and she will never return to her so called Earth. It scared him for a moment.

_Why would I have to give her any explanations..? She is obligated to go. She is my toy from now on. Toy is that all..? I feel there is more but I can't explain it. I feel different. I don't even know if she has a family or not? Does she live by herself, what is her rank in her planet..? All I know is that, her name is Bulma Briefs, and she once had a so called boyfriend. Was she that lonely only to have one fucking solid friend..? What do I care!! _

He walks back to her as she feels his warmth once more..

"Vegeta..?" Bulma had been calling this name for the past five minutes and no response. 

"Where did he go..?" OMG!! 

"Its already 1 in the afternoon and im not home!!" She used her capsules to get some clothes considering that Vegeta didn't let her last night. She left him a brief note with her name, number and address. Also "_Last Night was incredible." _

She walked out the door. She had been wondering for more than 10 minutes and she could not find the end of the hall . Where in the hell was she!! A young, orange colored lady came up to her. 

"Miss, Prince Vegeta suggest you get ready for Brunch." she pointed her finger towards the direction she wanted her to proceed. 

"Oh, well do you mind telling Vegeta that I cannot join him, but maybe for dinner tell him to call me. Please. And where is the exit to this place I need to go home." 

" Excuse me, but we don't land for another 3 months. Please follow me." As the young lady started leading the way.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!! Land. WHat do you mean..?" she was going hysterical all this horrible things popped into her head. Maybe she was taken as prisoner, or maybe leaving her home. 

"I mean that we land to planet Vegeta-sei in 3 months." and she turned around. 

"huh..." as Bulma hit the floor into a state of unconscious.

************************************

Bulma stirred, she laid in a recovery bed. Her eyes fluttered open to see him once again. His obsidian eyes, his flawless face features. 

She gave him a hateful glare and closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her porcelain skin.

"Get out," she said very stern. 

"What?" He tensed what is her problem.

"Get the HELL out!!" she was screaming, more tears rolled down her ocean-blue eyes. 

"calm down women. with you fainting and hitting your head like that is no good!" he crossed his arms and approached her. 

"Get away. Don't take another step. SOMEONE help me!! I hate you!! Don't you get it...? Answer me!! what gave you the right to take me away from my family, the ones that truly love me!! Why..?"

"Women do not scream at me." he took a step closer. His eyes dark and yet worried.

" Don't tell me what to do!! Get away, leave I don't want to see you ever again!! I want to die right now! You don't own me. I want to leave this forsaken place right now!!" she was screaming her lungs out punching him.

"IM NOT going to tell you again. CALM DOWN!!" he held her wrist in mid air as she screamed.

She pulled away, and ran to the corner of the room. He did not see that she grabbed a small cutting knife. She was still angry, crying, and he did not know what to do. She seemed crazy. 

" Women come here." his voice was calm, and soothing. He had his back to her. He heard her whimper, but yet he kept thinking of what to say.

  
  
Everything went silent. All he heard was a small thump.

He turned around, he could feel her ki reading and it was barely there. Maybe she was worn out. Then he saw it, the red, velvet blood coming out of her wrist forming a small puddle in the marble cold floor.

It all seemed like seconds, dead on. He screamed, the doctors came in helped her up, they called more nurses and took her to another room. They told him to leave. Yet he could not budge. Hours passed and he still stood there. He could still see her there lying in the corner her eyes half closed, her dry tears. 

**********************************

Once again he entered her chambers, two months have passed from the incident and she would not speak to him. Most of the time she would just turn her head and close her eyes pretending she was asleep. Yet he knew she wasn't. 

The doctors told him that she drained half of her blood out, but would recover if she ate well and was active. But she wasn't. 

He saw her now, pale than ever. It seemed that she didn't eat at all. She was so skinny half her size she use to be. Her hair was disheveled, and it had no shine to it. Her dark circles, where the color of the purest purple. 

She faced away from him, she knew he was there again. Like he had been very day. She hated him so much. She took long, slow deep breaths. Knowing he would leave soon. He never said a word.

"Bulma." he said her name with such delicacy, almost above a whisper.

Her eyes opened. Her breathing quickened. But she said nothing.

"I don't want you to die. If you keep this silly act up, you will." then everything was silent. Tension came up.

__

He could not believe it, here he was saying he was sorry to this puny human. 

"foolish women, you need to get well. So you can be strong enough for the ceremony. You will soon be presented as the Queen of Vegeta-sei." he waited a second longer and saw her fidget. And left her to think.

"vegeta.. I" she turned around but he was long gone. He thinks if he proposes I will be fine, and just like that everything is forgotten well he is mistaken. I will get well. But soon I will have revenge. I hate what you did to me. I miss my family. 

************************************

Two weeks passed she ate, she walked around, but never spoke to him. She would go down to the department of the scientist and work there. She would sense him at times, but she would act like nothing. 

Once in her chambers that night, she had ordered for a glass of wine to take off her stress. She didn't know that the wine was so addictive after that she ordered the whole bottle and then another.

She was not completely drunk, a bit woozy but extremely horny. She kept on remembering the night with that asshole, and her most sensitive part was getting moistened.

The guard had gone and warned the prince that she had ordered lots of wine and might pass out with out her knowing it. 

"Guard you are released for the night I will take care of that women myself." he walked to her chambers he knocked yet there was no answer.

He flew back to his chamber and flew out of his balcony onto hers' . She always left it open. He sensed her. He heard some soft noises. 

Then he saw her figure on the bed her legs where wide open and in one hand she held that crystal clear bottle and the other was.. 

He could not believe it she was pleasuring herself, she must miss him. He could here his named be called by her luxurious lips, below a whisper. 

He at once was by her side. 

"Stop with the noises, give me the bottle and go take a COLD shower." he took the bottle and put his hand around her waist, in-motion to carry her. 

But she did the craziest thing and kisses him. He held back. She was drunk and didn't know what she was doing.

"I can read your mind, I'm not drunk. I need you tonight. Just forget about it. And kiss me." She took off her rob.

His eyes were on her like a vicious tiger ready to pounce on this prey. She looked so beautiful. More than he remembered.

She kissed him again. And this time he kissed back with everything. Passion, lust, and anger. He knew she had something up her sleeve. 

Into the night he ravished her. Kissed her insides. As she moaned in pleasure. Her hands played with his ruthless dark-hair. His tongue went inside her deeper and deeper each time. This hands played with her thighs, then he used two fingers to go inside her as well. 

"ahh..more" she pleaded as she came. He then stripped. He entered her, roughly, her legs hugged his sides. As he began to pump into her. More and More she wanted to go faster he did as she asked. She played with her nipples. She saw that aroused him even more. And pinched, twisted her taunt nipples even more.

As he could not take it anymore and he began to pump harder and harder. He took one of her breast inside his mouth. Then they both climaxed.. He bit her. She climaxed again. The pain she loved it. 

"ahhh..more..more" she bit him back, with all she could. His soft, moist skin. His red blood poured out and she drank very last drop. 

He purred, he wanted her again and again. Her pussy was wet all night. And she loved it. They both felt total bliss into the forgotten night..

The next morning he was gone, and she was sore. The rest of the week she would see him, he would brush by her, touch her boob slightly. And she would want more. But she told herself that she was only going to get revenge.

Two more weeks and they where at this planet. She dinned alone, she was not hungry, the food smelled awful. She didn't know why..? The food they made was always great. But she felt sick. The rest of the week went by like this. She would not eat, and through-up once in a while.

********************

"Doctor, do you mind seeing what is wrong with me.? Im always nauseated and have a headache. I don't eat at all, and my stomach is hurting. Do you think I have food poising..?" she looked at him with a concerned look.

"Miss Bulma, don't think like that. I don't believe you have food poising but let me take some blood , urine samples."

Vegeta had found out that she was sick, but of what. He headed towards the clinic. He was standing right outside the door and could hear the Doctor and that women talking.

. 

"I have good news. Miss Bulma. You are not sick at all. You are in a perfect condition." he gave her a smile.

"I knew that women exaggerated too much." he started to walk away before Bulma came out.

"Miss Bulma your are Pregnant. Congratulations." he smiled. And opened the door.

Bulma was shocked pregnant. No. "IM WHAT!!" 

Vegeta turned around her had not heard the Doctor but heard Bulma screaming is she okay..?  


"what is going on here.? Women why are you screaming..?" he crossed his arms looking at the half scared Doc.

"well my prince it seem that this young lady is going to have a .." he was cut off short by Bulma.

"Doctor this is my business, I want discretion." as she walked passed him.

"o-ofcourse." 

"WHAT.? Tell me women." he leaned close to her and then he sensed it.

"Its non- of your fucking business!!" she pushed him aside and walked faster.

Vegeta could sense two ki's coming from her. She is going to have a..brat.. 

**********************  


That's it for now, stay toon for the next chapter.. Please R&R!! I want to know if you like it..?


	5. Angelic Creature 5

Disclaimer: Dragon ball z does not belong to me for the last time!! Now onto the story..

Comment: Please review my story if you like it, if you don't say so and I will no longer continue.

Angelic Creature..

She ran, and ran till she ended up in the darkest corner of the ship, it was humid, and it smelled. She didn't care if she was lost, she didn't care about the tares in her pants, and she certainly didn't care about him. Suddenly she could hear faint caries, the deeper she went into the hidden black hole the cries increased. 

"Ouch.." she had bumped into someone. She laid in the dirty floor looking down at her feet not having the strength to get up.

"Get Up Now! How did you escape the cell..? Tell me you Whore!!" the bully saiyan asked her.

"w-what do you mean..?" in-motion to get up, but she was too weak.

" How many others escaped, tell me NOW!! Come here you are going back into that damn cell!" he was angry, when did this whore get out. He saw that she was very weak, so he pushed her down on the floor once again to laugh at her weakness. 'she looks like fun'

"AHH! you damn BASTARD why did you push me?" she scooted back a bit and tired to get up once again. By this time her muscles hurt, and she could feel a huge bruise on her chest.

"naughty, naughty , I hate when whores like you call me names. Now you will have to suffer the consequences." he stepped forward preparing to punch the day lights out of her.

"eekk! Back away! Im no slave. Leave me alone." she ran once again, but her legs were so weak . 'I need to find a place to hid' she took a left turn then another. but now she was totally lost.

"where the HELL are you!!" the ugly saiyan was after her, he was tiring to locate her ki, she was just around the corner. 

Bulma took deep breaths, her hands hugged her stomach, it hurt so much. "my baby.." 

"GOTCHA!!" the saiyan pulled her by her hair, and dragged her towards some cells. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!! Help me, SOMEONE, HELP ME!!! AHHHHH!! LET GO!!" bulma cried she was in pure pain. Then she could taste her own blood, that ugly damn saiyan punched her in the face, then kicked her to the ground. She blacked out.

"LET HER GO!!" tons of women shouted at the saiyan that was practically killing bulma. 

"SHUT-UP!! Whores!, here is your example" he held bulma by her hair. She was covered in her own velvet blood, and unconscious. "IF any of you, whores, try to escape like this one. You will have a beating like this one or WORSE!!" he dropped her in the cell and walked away. Laughing.

"OMG!! Everyone help me, we need to get her on a bed." said a short, very thin woman. 

"Look at her she is soaking of blood, I think shes'...dead." said another woman with tears in her eyes.

*****************************************************************

Vegeta had gone mad. He could not find that women. She had to explain. Hours and Hours passed and no sign of her. Vegeta was cut off from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Prince Vegeta, may I come in. I have news" the young saiyan called out. He had great news.

"What do you want?" he was angry, tensed, and nervous , what news did he have.. bulma..

"Prince Vegeta, we will land in one week." he stood his ground. 

"What do you mean, we have 2 more weeks to go." he was angry did this maggot think he was stupid.

"well, let me explain, a new scientist, powered up the ship so we are making excellent time." he turned to leave.

" who is this scientist.?" soon he will be on his planet.

"Umm.. A women your highness. I believe she is human. She never said her name." he was a little nervous saying it was a women, they had over 200 scientist all men or saiyan and had invent Nothing.

"Leave." he closed the door in his face. He didn't have to know her name he knew who it was. That minx was smarter than he thought. But where was she. He left to train. 

*************************************

"Tremit, so what did this girl looked like..? I mean she was human right and you beat her up?" a mad saiyan asked this idiot. He had a gleam in his eye.

"Ya, I guess she was fun, I think I killed her, not to sure. HA h.." he went flying across the room.

Kakarot could not believe it. This idiot just killed a women he didn't even know, for no reason. 

"AHHH! What the hell is your PRoblem." asked a bloody Tremit. 

"she probably had no power to protect herself, for god sakes she was kidnapped from her planet and now you just killed her because she was no match.. YOU will die because YOU are no Match for ME!!" he went towards him a gain, kicking him, punching him. After thousands of blows, other saiyans tired to pull him away from killing Tremit.

"Let me go, I will kill him!!" kakarot screamed out, his energy was at it peak.

"What the HELL is going on here!!" everyone bowed, and let the mighty Prince pass by.

" My prince, I have a reason for beating up this IDIOT!" he was still angry not fully looking at the Prince.

"Just tell me, And have some respect before I kill you." his voice was threatening. But he could feel something was wrong.. Something in his heart hurts.

"well you see, he beat up a woman that supposedly was locked up in the cells. I was rather confused when he said that she escaped, how could she, I was guarding the other cells. And no one came out. I.." He stopped because the Prince had motioned him to.

He looked at the beat up saiyan. "Did you take her out of the cells you where guarding.? Respond NOW" 

"No, your majesty but she was human so I supposed she escaped. "Tremit could barely move. 

Vegeta was about to let this go, when he asked one final question. He kneeled down right beside him. 

"What color was her hair..?" he said above a whisper. 

"Blue." Vegeta at once punched him in the face, and started to walk out . Everyone was stunned, what had he ask..?  
  
"KILL HIM" was all he said before he left.

**************************************************************************

"Give me some more water.." the woman had cleaned off bulma's blood. 

"where..ah..am I.?" bulma had awaken, but she looked half dead. "My baby, is my baby okay." She looked down her legs where all bruised and battered her stomach hurt like hell. 

" I need to use the bathroom..." was all she could say when she passed out again. 

"Lisa, I need a piece of you shirt, she is bleeding, I think she is losing her baby." both women at once began to inspect her. 

"Hey, Lisa watch out some more Saiyans are coming this way!" the woman on guard called out.

Vegeta was going insane he could not feel her ki at all, he went down towards the cell. Kakarot had followed him.

"where is she!!" vegeta yelled. At once Kararot started to ask the women about the girl who got beat up. And pointed to the last cell. 

"over there my prince." he followed his finger. "Open it." 

" YOU CANNOT HURT HER AGAIN!!" the women screamed as they tried to circle around bulma.

"MOVE NOW!! BEFORE I BLOW ALL OF YOU!" the women scattered. He could see her blue hair, mixed with the blood. He moved towards her. 

" She needs a doctor now, or she might lose the child." said the woman who had helped her.

"the child" he was right, he knew she was pregnant but tired to ignore it. He picked her up. And took off with her. In the middle of the flight, she opened her eyes.

"v-ve-gita, please save our bab.." she closed her eyes, her stomach hurt even more..

"women the brat will be fine, now just hang on.." he said it below a whisper.

  
*******************************************

The doctors had seen her condition they immediately began surgery. Hours passed as Vegeta thought only about her and their child. His brat, would they survive...

"My Prince I have bad news." he leaned his head. Vegeta stayed silent. No words.

" She has low chances of living. The child is still inside her but if she doesn't recover, nor will the child. She is in a coma right now." the doctor left. Leaving Vegeta. He walked in the room. She was pale, very pale. But yet she was still Angelic... He moved to her. A single cold tear dripped from his obsidian eye and onto her silk lips. He bend over and kissed her a slight kiss. But she was motionless. He walked to the corner of the room the darkest place he could find. 'why do you want to leave me woman.? I've been alone all my life. When I saw you, I knew I was going to keep you forever. But now twice you have left me alone. Wondering if you will awaken, to hear you voice, to see your smile. Never in my life, did I care for anyone and now im here shedding tears, something I never did, and it hurts. It hurts a lot, my throat I cant feel it. If you leave me alone, and go beyond this world onto the next, don't even doubt one second I won't be there. Because I would, I would go after you and scream at you, asking why you left me? I will go after you to tasty your lips that I could never forget. Bulma.....................

Vegeta fell into a deep sleep repeating _her_ name Bulma.. Bulma.......Bulma..

****************************************************************************

I know, that was so chessy, but hey I liked it!! Please REVIEW & REVIEW!! 


End file.
